


Latch onto You

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Authority Figures, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Internal Stimulation, Just for like a second, Loss of Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not much plot, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Body, Shiro can control/manipulate Keiths body, Venom Shiro (Voltron), Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Keith doesn't quite know how he got himself into this situation. But it doesn't really matter. What matters is the fact that he has a symbiote sharing his body one that seems to only have two moods; hungry or horny. One of which is more embarrassing than the other.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Hivemind

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Scoops (aka https://twitter.com/yawarakaiarts) who gave me all the inspo for this. I hope you all enjoy it and aren't here for any real Venom plot, it's gonna be real horny up in here. enjoy x I'm looking at like 7 chapters but don't hold me to that...
> 
> WE EVEN GOT ART, please don't repost but retweet from here https://twitter.com/yawarakaiarts/status/1302347268398428160

Keith’s just a fighter pilot. _Just_ sounds like a brag but it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. Fly planes fast and ferociously and he does it. Once he sets his mind to something he’s hard pressed _not_ to achieve it. And that’s how he copes with every shitty thing that’s happened to him, all the roadblocks in his life that have tried to put him down. He’s risen from them all. Every. Single. Time. 

But somehow he’s found himself in _quite_ the situation. And this time it’s not as easy as usual for him to fight his way out of it. See he’s ended up with a ‘symbiotic’ inside him and no he doesn’t understand the logistics behind any of it but his scientist friend Pidge said he _should_ be fine. But that was the last he’d heard from them and if he’s being quite honest, he’s starting to freak out.

And yeah it’s partially because he hasn’t heard from Pidge but also he’s hearing things and his body is playing up and he _has_ to be hallucinating because he’s pulled some stunts that he knows he can’t do.

“ _Hungry._ ” That deep voice declares in his head. He knows it’s in his head cause the people in the street couldn’t hear it and neither can his roommate Lance.

“Fuck, shut _up_.” Keith tells the voice, fists tightening at his sides.

“Dude, you ok?” Lance asks from the couch. He looks bemused and slightly worried, possibly because this is the fourth or fifth time Keith’s spoken to the voice in his head.

“Y-yeah fine. Absolutely fine.” Keith tells him walking out of the kitchen and into his room.

“ _Hungry._ ” The voice announces again, deep and booming in Keith’s head. 

“No,” Keith whispers to himself, _no_ to the voice inside his head. He tries to be quiet, doesn’t want to alarm Lance any more than he already has done. “No, i-it’s a brain tumour. That’s the only reasonable explanation. I’m hearing things and I-I’m dying and that what this is.”

“ _No_!” The voice says. “We _are here._ We _are hungry_!” 

Keith falls onto his bed, pushing his fists against his closed eyes in the hopes that, that’ll shut the voice up.

“ _Well if you won’t feed us at least make us happy._ ” The voice continues and although it’s gravelly and deep, it’s crystal clear in Keith’s mind. Like it’s a part of him, a subconscious part that is living inside him. 

From what Pidge had told him, Keith guessed that, that is what symbiotes did. They joined a hosts body, took control. But _Keith_ was the one in control right now. At least he’d thought so.

But there’s a hand, his _own_ hand moving to grip at his thigh. The hand is bigger, darker, ending in sharp claws that dig into the denim of his jeans, leaving indents at it moves.

“Fuck.” Keith says into the room quietly as he watches the movement, the movement of his own hand, a hand he has no control over.

He can’t move from the bed either. It’s like there’s a force pressing him down, holding him there but without the real pressure. 

The hand on his thigh continues up with preamble and soon Keith is trying with all his might to move away from the ghostly hand plucking at his cock through his jeans.

“ _It’s been so long since we felt anything like this. We want it…So do_ you _Keith._ ” That voice is lower now, not quite as loud, almost soothing in its raspy tones as fingers pluck at Keith’s clothed cock.

“I-I don’t want this…you.” He mumbles as he feel his cock twitch beneath the ministrations of his fingers that no longer seem to belong wholly to him.

“ _Liar_.” The voice hisses as nimble, clawed fingers undo the button of Keith’s jeans, unzip his zipper and reach beneath his boxers so quickly Keith can’t honestly believe it.

“Fuck, no stop it. Get off.” Keith hisses as doesn’t want to draw any more of Lance’s attention but also really doesn’t want to get hard at the moment, not with this alien thing in his brain or whatever it is that’s driving him so obviously _mad_.

But he has no control, not really, he can _feel_ everything, vividly. The way that large, darkened hand curls around his hardening cock. The way it twitches in the too hot touch, the way a thumb rubs across his tip, the way it comes away slightly wet.

“ _You want this so bad Keith. Don’t lie to yourself. Let us make you feel good. Let us help you. We can make you feel_ so _good._ ” 

“Nope.” Keith whispers into the room. “Nope, nope nope, nope.” He’s willing his body to _move_ or for his cock to soften but there’s no stopping what’s happening especially when it starts to feel _so_ good.

“ _Knew you wanted this._ We _wanted this. We love it._ ” The voice says as the hand that is both Keith’s and most definitely _not_ Keith’s moves firmly over him. The heat radiating from the hand is overwhelming and almost feels familiar in a way that makes him buck into the heat. 

Keith moans at the feeling. And it’s _his_ voice that he can hear in the room as the hand picks up its pace on his length. The sensation is overruling the fact that Keith doesn’t want this, doesn’t _think_ he wants this.

“ _You like this Keith. Don’t deny yourself this. It feels good. Just let yourself go, enjoy it._ ” The voice teases him in that gravelly voice. And perhaps Keith listens or just gives into the pleasure because somehow it feels better, heightened as the hand tightens its grip and the force holding him still lessens a fraction, giving Keith’s hips the freedom to pulse into the warm heat over his cock.

He’s fucking into a fist that drowns the entirety of his hard cock, a hand that’s huge and clawed and almost looks molten in this form and Keith just can’t find it in himself to be worried by that. Not when his orgasm is rearing over him, all consuming and making him heat up as his hips thrust against the hand.

“ _That’s it Keith. Use us. We want to make you feel good. If you feel good,_ we _feel good._ ”

There’s the slightest hint of panic in Keith’s brain as the voice talks to him but he can’t concentrate on it fully. Not when he’s coming into the dark hand wrapped around his cock, milking the come from him and smearing it along his twitching cock with each continued stroke.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Keith chants as he comes, his stomach clenching tight as the hand continues to pull his orgasm from him, milks every last drop of it from Keith’s body before it pulls away and displays the come covered hand for Keith to see.

“ _Look how messy. You should clean us up Keith._ ” The fingers wiggle up at Keith from beside his softening cock, they’re filthy and Keith begins to really take note of what it is he’s looking at.

A hand that’s absolutely _not_ his but is definitely attached to his body somehow. “ _Stars_ I’m going mad.” Keith whispers aloud to himself as he watches the hand.

“ _No Keith. We are here. In you.”_

“Who the fuck is _we_?” Keith gesticulates with _his_ hand from his place on the bed, still laid down, cock out and come on the other hand.

“ _We, Shiro._ ” The thing in his head grunts out in that deep voice that Keith swears he can almost feel rumbling through his own chest.

“Shiro?” Keith says more to himself than to whatever the thing in his head.

“ _Shiro. We are you. You are we, Keith._ ”

-

And fuck it all. Keith _does_ have a parasite of sorts living inside him. Pidge has explained everything even got her brother to check him over at the hospital. That is after Keith was effectively banned from a certain chain of restaurants for deep diving in the lobster tanks and _very_ effectively scaring away Lance’s date in the process. 

All in all, it’s been one hell of a fucking week for Keith and he is _tired_.

But Shiro apparently, is _not_.

“ _Shiro_ wants _you Keith. We want to play. It's been too long._ ”

“Jesus.” Keith sighs out as he closes his bedroom door. “Listen Shiro, I’m so tired. It’s been the…weirdest week ever and I just want to sleep man.” 

“ _No!_ ” The voice is loud, unbelievably so as it echoes through Keith and his tired sensitive brain. And then, before he can argue back or move any further into his room he feels something on his cock.

“What the fuck Shiro!” Keith says a little too loudly considering that Lance is in. But he can’t help it. There’s shock and arousal and something playing with his cock but not in the way he’s used to. It’s almost as though it’s happening from…the inside or something.

Keith can’t quite work it out but it _feels_ so good. Unbelievably so.

So good that Keith’s knees are almost buckling. He falls to his bed on hands and knees as the feeling on… _in_ his cock becomes more pronounced, he can feel his balls tightening up as though they’re being played with but when Keith down his body there’s nothing except his cock straining against his jeans.

“Shiro…” He’s panting and it’s embarrassing, his cheeks are probably flaming. “Shiro what are you doing?”

There’s a soft chuckle and it makes Keith shiver in want because that deep voice alongside the feeling of his cock being toyed with is sending Keith to another world. “ _You are mine Keith. Want to make you come and feel good and then we can feel good too._ ”

And before Keith can think to form any more words there’s an all consuming feeling that has Keith bucking into thin air. “Fuck!” Keith shouts out as Shiro plays with his prostate…somehow. Keith can’t even begin to work the semantics as he reaches down to free his cock from his jeans.

He leans back on his heels on the bed, cock out and hard, still fully dressed. His jackets annoying him, it’s uncomfortable but the way Shiro is making him feel quickly makes him forget about it.

“Shiro.” Keith whispers out harshly as he feels the way the symbiote is playing with his cock and his prostate. It’s almost too much and Keith can’t stop the way his hips are desperately humping nothing. He’s biting down so hard on his lip he’s pretty sure it’s about to bleed on him and all the while he can hear Shiro’s pleased hums and grunts. There’s a steady pressure inside him, moving _just_ enough to aid in Keith’s orgasm.

“Fuck. Shiro it feels so good. P-please I’ve got to come, please keep going. Keep going.” His voice is desperate as he speaks into the room and he feels the way Shiro presses down harder, with renewed vigour as he speaks to Keith.

“ _Yes Keith, come. Then we can taste you._ ” Shiro hums as he drives Keith closer to the edge. “ _Come Keith._ ” His voice an octave lower and growling is what pushes Keith to come.

His cock twitches and his hips stutter as come spurts across his bedding, and it’s a strange sight because he’s coming and it feel as though there’s someone touching him but no evidence at all.

“Fuck that was hot.” Keith says as his breathing calms and his cock softens. “I can’t believe you…you can do that? Were you like…inside me?” Keith asks blushing stupidly at what he’s saying.

“ _Yes Keith. We can touch you where we like. Whenever we want. And you like it._ ”

Keith coughs as he tucks his soft cock back into his jeans. “Uh, yeah…yeah it was…good.” He’s panicking. This is beyond anything he could have ever thought possible and yet…it’s the life he’s living. 

Shiro comes from his body, all swirling black and teeth and tongue that Keith doesn’t let himself look at for too long. “ _We're pleased. Now feed us._ ” 

Keith looks at him in confusion. Shiro looks to the cum splattered over Keith’s bedding. “Really?” He knows he’s pulling a face.

“ _Now._ ” Shiro orders in that tone that Keith swears he can feel in his own chest. It makes him clench and his heart beat a little faster, hates how the demand makes him feel.

Keith reaches out with a hand and scoops up some of his own come before offering his hand to Shiro who eyes it hungrily, tongue slithering out to wraps around his fingers, moving in a way that makes Keith feel hot. 

“Watch your teeth.” Keith warns with a gulp as Shiro moves closer to his hand, his tongue slurping wetly at his fingers as his teeth scratch his knuckles. “ _Stars_.” Keith swears at the feeling of Shiro’s tongue licking his fingers clean, so strong and solid. Keith doesn’t like the way his brain thinks of where else that tongue would feel good.

“ _Mmm…maybe next time Keith._ ” Shiro mumbles as he pulls away from Keith’s now wet hand, licking at his lips and Keith burns with embarrassment. “ _You taste delicious Keith. But we are hungry still._ ” He tells Keith before disappearing back into Keith. 

Keith has to shake his head to dispel the weirdness of the moment that’s just passed. Shiro never gives him chance to catch up so Keith just has to stumble along nowadays. “Well what do you want?” He asks as he sorts himself out, tucking himself back into his jeans and running his fingers through his hair to no effect.

“ _Pizza! And tacos. Oh and ice cream. Maybe some of those little doughnuts we like_ ” 


	2. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes back to work and gets off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update with more horny energy. Once again, the biggest love to Scoops for the inspo and horny energy!!!!

Things slowly get back to normal. Well as normal as it can get with a symbiote attached to your being. But normality sets back in and Keith has to work. He’s got flight training to do and he’s got evaluations to submit on some of the jets that have had alterations. Either way, he’s going to be kept busy. Which is good because apparently Keith is an easy target when he’s not busy.

Shiro likes to tease and touch all too often. Keith feels strung out, he’s come so many times recently that he thinks he’s going to shooting blanks soon. But Shiro doesn’t stop. He’s either, hungry or horny. Symbiotes have two moods. 

But Keith’s got work and he’s excited to get back to it. Him and Lance have driven in together as usual, Lance chattering the whole way with Shiro joining in every so often with something that he doesn’t agree with or to let Keith know that he definitely hasn’t eaten enough today.

But once Keith’s in the pilots seat, ready to go everything fades into the background. Shiro, Lance, Kolivan who was asking where the hell he’d been for the last week. 

But in this seat, nothing else matters. Keith’s focus zeros in and he’s gone.

There’s something about flying that makes him feel inhuman, _beyond_ human. Above the clouds and flying at over a thousand miles an hour.

“ _Keith!_ ” 

But Keith’s grinning to himself and purposefully ignoring Shiro, because whatever he’s got to say in this moment will most likely be absolutely irrelevant and Keith _does_ need to concentrate, even if flying is as easy as pie.

“ _Keith we don’t like this._ ” Shiro says again, and that deep voice sounds a little feebler than usual, that’s what catches Keith’s attention.

“What?” Keith asks in annoyance, as the sun shines brightly through endless blue skies.

“ _This. Flying is…not natural._ ”

Keith laughs aloud at that. “You want to talk to me about natural? You being inside my body right now isn’t _natural_.” He takes a tight turn through the wide open sky, only sea below him, no land in sight.

“ _We are natural. This metal machine shouldn't be in the air. We want to go back down._ ”

“Sorry man, this is my job. You better get used to this feeling and _fast_ cause there’s no way in hell I’m giving this up, not for anything.” 

Shiro is quiet then and Keith thinks that maybe he’s given up, for once.

He’s getting comfortable in his seat, in his grip. It’s an easy day of flying for him. Playing around really. 

But then Shiro is beside him, in the cockpit. Its too small not to notice him there but he can’t look at him properly cause this plane is going beyond fast and Keith has to keep his eye on the skies. “What are you doing?” He asks slightly panicked as Shiro moves out of sight and down between his legs.

“ _Need a distraction from this abomination that you call flying._ ” Shiro’s voice is low and already Keith knows where this is heading, and so apparently does his cock.

“No, no not while I’m flying Shiro. C’mon you really can’t! I have to concentrate.” Keith can’t let go of the joysticks in his hands, can’t really look away except for quick second glances. And in those seconds he can see Shiro, all teeth and tongue and eyes pulling his pants open. “Jesus Shiro.” Keith hisses out as he feel his cock pulled out by hot, clawed hands.

“ _Let us have this Keith._ ” Shiro rumbles out beneath him before the too hot hand pulls on his cock, still soft but slowly hardening as Shiro toys with him. “ _You’ll make us feel better._ ” Shiro tells him.

Keith just groans loudly, with both annoyance and lust. Shiro has taken to doing this a lot more frequently. Loves to make Keith squirm, loves to make things difficult for Keith. But none have been quite so stupidly dangerous as now.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Keith moans loudly in the cockpit as the hand engulfing him moves to play with his balls, clawed fingertips teasing across the sensitive skin that has Keith cursing and tensing in his seat, his grip on the joystick making his hands ache.

To make matters worse, Keith feels the now somewhat familiar touch of an oh so wet tongue flicker over the tip of his cock. It makes him whine. He knows what that tongue can do. How it can move like so quickly, flicker and squeeze. Keith’s _very_ quickly hardening up now, his cock already leaking.

“ _Tasty._ ” Shiro notes as his tongue licks into the slit of Keith’s cock, now standing fully alert between his spread thighs. “ _More._ ”

Keith moans. He can’t stop the noises that Shiro pulls out of him. It’s so hot, the mouth on him that is. Hot and wet and there’s drool dripping along his length while the tongue teases, wrapping around his cock and moving up and down in quick little motions.

Keith tears his eyes from the skies for a second and hates how the sight of Shiro, the symbiotie that’s living inside his body, turns him on. He’s hovering over Keith’s erect cock, eyes on the task, hands still tickling at his balls while that tongue moves over him deliciously. Keith hates how into it he is.

“Watch your teeth big boy.” Keith warns as he looks back out at the sky and flies hard and fast. Which is exactly how Shiro is treating his cock. His hands are rough now as they grip the base of his cock, holding off any attempt at an orgasm while his tongue soaks his cock. “You’re going to ruin my pants.” Keith moans at the feeling of hot spit, it _should_ be gross. But it only makes Keith harder.

“ _Good. Then everyone will know you're ours._ ” Shiro intones, teeth moving a little too close to Keith’s cock while his tongue moves with each word spoken making him leak. Shiro moans at the taste.

“Shiro-fuck-no one even knows you’re here!” Keith exclaims, feeling the heat in his gut build and build, feels Shiro’s tongue tighten around his cock, feel it clean the slit where his cock drools.

“ _They will._ ” It sounds like a threat with the way his teeth are bared so close to Keith’s cock but before Keith can voice concern Shiro’s hand releases the hold on his cock letting the blood flow freely, and letting his orgasm build and build while tongue and careful claws work on him.

Keith swearing like a sailor as he flies and he _so_ wants to look down and watch and see but he knows that he can’t. And so he comes and he comes hard with the pull on his body from how fast they’re flying and the pull of his orgasm, Keith shouts. 

Shiro’s tongue moves over him, cleaning as Keith’s orgasm simmers low in the afterglow. It feels so good, the hot, wet, heat of Shiro’s tongue is soothing though the clawed fingers are still teasing and Keith’s sensitivity is quickly becoming overwhelming.

“Shiro stop.” He says before he speaks into his headset. “Kolivan this is Keith, coming into land. Over.” Shiro still licking at his softening cock and Keith knows that there’s going to be a wet patch on his jeans. _Fuck_.

“ _So tasty Keith. We cleaned you all up._ ” He tells Keith and sounds almost proud of himself and with a quick glance down before he starts his descent he finds Shiro looking up at hi, smiling with all those teeth on show and a speck of come one the bridge of his nose. Keith can’t help the smile that grows as he looks back out at the cloudy sky.

He laughs softly. “Yeah, yeah thanks big boy.” He praises and laughs again when he hears the rumble of pleasure pour from Shiro as he slips back into Keith, disappearing from view as Keith brings the plane to land.

Once on the ground and the plane is stationary, Keith glances down at his crotch to find his cock still out and sticky wet with spit and can already see where Shiro’s drool has marked his jeans. “Fuck.” Is all Keith can say as he unbuckles himself and makes himself as decent as possible for his colleagues to see. 

He had hoped that no one would be about to comment. But of course, Keith doesn’t have _any_ luck of the sort.

“Oh my god Keith did you wet yourself?!” Lance crows out from across the way in one of the giant sheds where they keep the jets. He’s got a hand held up to block the sun from his eyes as he laughs loudly at Keith’s expense. “Guys! Keith wet himself! Only had a week off bu it’s really done a number on him.” He’s laughing _so_ hard that everyone in the shed is coming to see what the commotion is about and…there’s nothing for Keith to do except raise his chin and head for the locker room.

“Thanks you slobbering ass.” Keith mutters to Shiro as he barges through the door to find a clean pair of pants.

“ _Your welcome_.” Shiro replies happily.


	3. Petulant Symbiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't believe he's having to bribe the symbiote that's living inside his body to fuck him...but here he is, trying to make the symbiote living alongside him fuck him because he's horny as hell and Shiro seems to know his body oh so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...sorry for the short update but the next chapt is gonna be a lot longerrrrrrr.  
> ps. dedicated to my bb @yawarakaiarts bday, you an inspiration angel!!!

They get on with life together. The two of them, sharing a body, sharing thoughts, sharing conversations that go late into the night. They talk about the stars, they sit up late at night and watch them move through their nights sky. They still fuck, too.

It’s not like it’s every night or anything like that. Just occasionally, Keith will be feeling lonely and perhaps he’ll ask for help, or maybe Shiro is overwhelmed with the _need_ , the hunger that he harbours and seemingly cannot control. The latter happens more often, not that Keith is complaining all that much, he _always_ gets off.

But Shiro is needy. And if it’s not for Keiths come then it’s for _actual_ food. Food that Keith just can’t always get. Like things that are alive. Things like that lobster…

Keith baulks at the memory, not just embarrassing but also slightly vile. 

Shiro right now, is pestering for sushi, the fresh kind that’s too expensive for Keith to afford so soon after paying rent. He’s pestering like a child, sat beside Keith n the couch and repeating his name, starting to _really_ grate Keith’s tired nerves. He just wanted to enjoy his pizza in peace.

“Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith.” It’s that same deep voice but instead of turning Keith on, it’s doing quite the opposite. 

“Shiro if you don’t stop…” Keith warns and he hears the way Shiro grumbles beside him, nipping at the skin of his arm before disappearing. There’s no parting words just silence in his wake. Keith smirks to himself as he lovingly finishes off his pizza.

It’s later that night that Keith begins to worry. He hasn’t heard a peep from Shiro since he went off in a huff. A huff that he’s apparently holding onto.

Keith thinks that maybe it’s the longest he’s been without Shiro interjecting himself.

“Shiro?” Keith queries into the his room, tv playing some nonsense that he’s not paying attention to. Keith doesn’t really know why he’s calling for him, because the amount he complains about Shiro’s incessant chatter, his never ending _want_ for anything and everything. But Keith is, for some reason, missing him.

“Shiro.” Keith tries again with no response but the mindless chatter on the tv. 

He’s horny. And usually around this time Shiro is asking for Keith, touching and teasing and whispering into his ear and making Keith come so hard he almost whites out.

That’s what he wants right now. Doesn’t want to ask though…that’d be weird.

So instead he takes it upon himself, laying out on his bed and wiggling out of his pants, kicking them from his ankles with hurried movements as his free hand moves to his soft cock. Taking it in hand he hums at the attention, closing his eyes to his room and letting his hand move up and down his length, hardening as he picks up the pace. 

He’s biting his lip as his hips start to move of their own accord, thriving on the buildup, wanting release. But it’s not _quite_ hitting the spot like usual. Probably because he’s got used to having help.

“Shiro.” Keith moans out into the room, free hand moving past the one on his cock, to toy with his hole, legs splaying further apart to create more room. “Please Shiro.” Keith almost whines, his voice is hardly above a whisper but he knows Shiro can hear him as he presses a finger against his hole, arching his back in delectable pleasure.

His toes are flexing against the bed when Shiro decides to make an appearance. Keith opens his eyes at the feel of hot breath against his thighs, finds the symbiote, all teeth and tongue staring down at the hands pleasuring himself.

“Keith.” Shiro rumbles out, voice thick and deep as he watches, not touching or manifesting anymore. 

“Won’t you help me?” Keith asks wantonly, knows he sounds desperate with his panting breaths but he _wants_ release and if Shiro is the only way to get there now, then so help him he’s going to use it. 

Keith’s moving one finger in and out of himself while Shiro watches, while Shiro debates what to do. “But we are mad with Keith.” He says, tongue slipping a little closer to Keith’s pink cock without noticing.

“But I _need_ you Shiro. Please. I want you to touch me. Need you to make me feel good.” He tells Shiro as his fist pumps over his cock roughly. “You always make me feel so good Shiro.” 

Shiro looks up at that. Eyes wide, mouth agape. “We do?” He asks, eyes flickering from face to cock and back again.

“Uh-huh.” Keith groans out. “You make me feel _so_ , so good baby.” Keith watches closely and sees the way Shiro responds to the…praise, the way his eyes widen at the pet name. “You want to help make me feel good now?”

He lets go of his hard cock, lets it fall against his stomach, stiff and leaking hands and legs falling away, leaving himself open to Shiro, completely at his mercy.

Shiro grins and forms a little more, arms appearing with those talon like fingers that arouse and scare Keith. They take hold of Keith’s length, in a too hot hand that has become far too familiar. “You like this?” Shiro asks cautiously as he wraps his huge hand around Keith’s length easily, eyes on Keith as he does so.

“Yes.” Keith grunts as his hips move, bucking up to get the friction he wants. But Shiro presses him down against the bed with his other hand, overpowering him so easily it should be scary. But Keith just moans. “Yes.” He groans in want of more as Shiro slowly moves his clawed fingers up and down his cock, playing with the head, toying with the pre come he’s spilling. “Fuck Shiro.” He moans out as he watches the symbiote lift a finger that shines with wetness and takes it into his mouth, tongue wrapping around the length of his own fingers to taste Keith.

Shiro lets out a pleased rumble from deep in his chest before dipping his mouth to tongue gently at the tip of Keith’s cock. “D-do you like that?” Keith asks and Shiro hums in pleasure, tongue flicking over Keith’s length with a dexterity that only serves to makes everything hotter to Keith.

“You’re so good at that Shiro.” He says, not really knowing why he’s speaking so much, but he feels like he might be onto something here. “Your tongue makes me feel so good.” He watches Shiro as his tongue moves over his length, sees the way his eyes grows bigger and he hums in approval around Keith.

“Fuck, yes Shiro.” Keith moans as the tongue moves further down his length, wrapping around and around ,squeezing at him while clawed fingers toy with his balls, making them draw up with the need to come. “Yes Shiro there. Right there that’s so good. Fuck I’m gonna come baby.” Keith whines as his hips jerk uselessly against Shiro’s restraining hold, coming into Shiro’s mouth, along a tongue that has no right being as long or dextrous as it is.

“Fuck.” Keith sighs out as Shiro licks up his softening length, cleaning him up. “Thank you.”

Shiro pauses with a glance at Keith before he grins, all toothy and tongue. “Tasty…now sushi.” He demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with horny sheith energy with me https://twitter.com/Claimingprobs


End file.
